Seduction
by tree979
Summary: Guerrero has to seduce a mark. She's a bit dull but he manages to liven things up. For mature eyes only!


**Disclaimer: Human Target belongs to Fox but you won't find this on the tv!**

**Author's note: After some very positive response to "Taking care of business" I decided to have a go at something a little smuttier for all the Guerrero fans. It's the first time I've actually gone this far with a smutty fic and I'd really like some honest reviews. Enjoy!**

Guerrero checked his watch again. 19.04. She was only a few minutes late but he still felt uneasy, waiting there in the coffee house slash jazz venue, feeling more like the prey than the predator. This had not been the original plan. Junior was the pretty-boy, he should have been sitting here waiting for the mark not him. But Erika, the pretty young receptionist at Sav-Tech, had surprised both of them when she ignored Junior's overtures in favour of his tight-lipped friend. He guessed that she misread his boredom as shyness and saw him as a less intimidating suitor than Junior.

At Junior's insistence he'd dropped by Sav-Tach a couple more times on the pretext of making deliveries so he could lay the ground work for the seduction that would get him access to her security card and passcodes. Erika wasn't bad looking so tonight wasn't going to be a total chore but she seemed way too up-tight for Guerrero's tastes. He hoped she'd at least change out of that ridiculously frumpy high-necked blouse she'd been wearing this afternoon when they'd made the arrangements for their "date".

Guerrero downed the dregs of his latte, making a mental note to switch to de-caff when Erika stepped through the door. He smiled with approval as he noted that not only was frumpy blouse gone but she'd gone so far as to change in to a figure hugging little black dress with an altogether more daring neckline. She'd changed her hair too. It was now piled loosely on her head exposing her neck whereas earlier it had just hung down to her shoulders with only a small hairclip to hold it off her face. The evening was definitely looking up.

He stood to greet her, taking her hand and planting a gentlemanly kiss on her cheek.

"Erika, you look beautiful." He said holding a chair out for her.

"Thank you Sam." she said blushing and sitting down. Guerrero had picked a name at random for himself when they first met, not realising then that he'd have to live with it for a while. So for the time being he was stuck with being Sam.

He ordered them some drinks and they sat listening to in the in-house pianist as he played through a laid back set of familiar songs. Guerrero sat nursing a single beer, only switching from coffee when Erika insisted she wouldn't have an alcoholic drink unless he did. She didn't seem to notice that he never actually finished it.

Guerrero let Erika set the pace of the conversation, enduring rather than enjoying the inanities of first date small talk. He played his part as a good listener, encouraging her to talk about herself and ensuring her glass of white wine was replenished at regular intervals. He wasn't surprised to discover that she didn't date much and that their date this evening was only made possible through the encouragement and teasing she'd received from the girls at work. If he wasn't so bored by the banality of hearing about the minutia of her rather insular little life, he might have felt a bit sorry for her.

He hid his boredom well, encouraging her with little smiles, the odd laugh and very deliberate accidental touches to her hands as he filled her glass. The wine helped to loosen her inhibitions and after an hour or so of some very hesitant flirting on her side she tentatively reached for Guerrero's hand and gave it a nervous squeeze.

Erika was enthralled by the mysterious man sitting across the table from her. The way he sat there smiling softly, listening to her every word excited and confused her. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful or witty woman in the world but sitting there with him, being the sole object of his intense attention, made her feel more attractive than she ever had in her entire life. It was like she could feel herself come alive under the gaze of those steady blue eyes.

Every time his hand accidentally brushed hers she felt a thrill run through her body like an electrical current. She felt it so strongly that she was sure everyone in the café could see it. Of course the wine was probably responsible for at least some of this effect, but she had felt drawn to him from behind her reception desk at work, and she'd been stone cold sober then.

The third glass of wine finally pushed her shaky confidence past its tipping point and, almost sick with nerves, she reached out across the table for his hand. She looked up to meet his eyes and saw that he was smiling at her. She smiled back, hoping that he couldn't detect her racing pulse as her hand lay in his firm but gentle grip.

With out warning he released her hand and stood up. For several terrible seconds she was sure that he was leaving, that she'd horribly misread the signals but he didn't leave. He picked up his chair and moved it so it was side by side with her own and sat down. Her face must have betrayed her concern because he laughed softly.

"Relax. I just wanted to move a little closer to you." He carefully tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear but didn't pull his hand away. He gently ran his finger down behind her ear and along her jaw line until it stopped just under her chin. Applying almost no pressure at all he drew her towards him with that one finger and kissed her lips, a mere whisper of a kiss, before drawing back slightly. He looked at her, as if to check he hadn't overstepped the mark but she was already pulling him back to her, one hand on his cheek, for another deeper kiss.

Guerrero was surprised by how quickly she responded to that first kiss and, now the tedious small talk was out of the way, he warmed to the idea of spending the evening in her company. He'd had plenty of time to study her whilst they'd been talking and he had to admit, outside of her work setting, she was a very attractive woman. He liked the way her brown eyes lit up when he touched her hand. The hair that had seemed to hang so limply in her over air-conditioned office environment was surprisingly soft and inviting. He loved the way she had it put up to reveal the smooth, pale skin of her neck. It was tempting, almost too tempting to touch it, run his tongue along her bared skin and hear her moan with pleasure…

Guerrero pulled away from the kiss before he lost control of the situation and acted on the impulse. There would be time enough for that later. He was supposed to be playing the role of a gentleman and getting carried away in public would scare her off. He forced himself to push out of his mind thoughts of his lips trailing kisses down her neck and speculation as to how her soft, dark hair would look and feel as he ran his fingers through it, pulling it to force her head back, exposing that delicious pale throat…

She was not making it easy for him. The hand on his cheek snuck up in to his hair and entwined itself pulling him back for another aching kiss. Gently but firmly he pushed her away from him and tried to compose himself a bit. He hadn't planned for things to get quite so intense at the café and now found himself in the awkward situation of having to get back to her place without losing the momentum it had taken all evening to build up. If it weren't for the fact that the whole purpose of the exercise was to obtain her security card and passcodes, which were unlikely to be stowed away in the tiny clutch purse she'd brought with her, Guerrero would have been more than happy to disappear in to an alley with her right then and indulge all of the pressing impulses that were bothering him. The tension of holding back, of playing at being Sam, the nice, sensitive delivery guy was infuriating. In the end it was imagining having to face the old man without the security card that provided the mental cold shower he needed to get his mind back in to the mission.

Erika looked a bit hurt and very embarrassed that he'd pried her away, putting an end to the kissing.

"I'm sorry." he said trying to sound embarrassed but very aware that his voice sounded rough and a bit breathless. "I'm er… not really great with public displays of affection." He took her hand and gave her a lopsided smile that made her blush.

"Um.. But you kissed me first." She managed to blurt out.

"Yeah, I guess I did." he chuckled. "I don't think I should do that again. At least not in public anyway." He let the sentence hang there between them, hoping to God that she would take the hint and suggest a change of venue, preferably to her place.

She hesitated. She wanted nothing more than to take this strange, shy man home and get much better acquainted but she was cautious by nature and unsure about inviting him in to her home. Her hesitance was palpable and feeling her start to slip away Guerrero stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, reminding her of the promise of more intimate contact to come. She sighed. Encouraged he brushed a imaginary hair from her face. Her resistance crumbled at his touch.

"Maybe we could get a cab back to my apartment…?" She murmured.

He leaned in and gave her another butterfly soft kiss.

"No need. My car's outside and I'm Okay to drive."

She nodded and let him lead her by the hand from the café.

The short drive to her apartment was awkward. Guerrero never really dated in the conventional sense of the word and he wasn't quite sure what to do to break the awkward silence in the car. He put the radio on and searched hopelessly for something even vaguely appropriate for them to listen to. After flipping through a couple of stations he gave up.

"Why don't you find us something to listen to." He suggested. Erika seemed relieved by the distraction and soon found something to her taste. They spent the remainder of the journey talking about music.

"This is me." Erika said awkwardly when they were standing in the hallway outside her apartment. She had her keys in her hand but made no move to open the door.

This was it, the moment of truth. If she didn't invite him in then the whole evening he'd just spent listening to her go on about her boring little life and her boring little job would have been wasted. He really didn't have the patience to sit through another "date". And apart from the fact that the old man was expecting the security card tomorrow, he had no intention of leaving without taking her to bed and living out the fantasies that had been plaguing his thoughts all night.

No more shy, polite little Sam. She needed a taste of the real Guerrero.

He backed her up against her front door, his hands on her hips with just enough pressure to keep her pinned there and he gave her the kiss he denied her at the jazz café. His lips crushed in to hers taking her breath away as his tongue teased its way in to her mouth before she really knew what was happening. To Guerrero's deep satisfaction, she began to return the kiss with equal passion. Her hands were in his hair again, pulling him closer.

His hands left her hips, sneaking round to the small of her back and he pulled her body to him, grinding slowly against her, leaving her no doubt as to the effect she was having on him. She moaned as the kiss became rougher and more urgent. He bit her lower lip, teasing her with alternate nips and swipes of his tongue.

Guerrero pulled her keys from her unresisting hands and unlocked the front door and pushed her inside, kicking the door shut behind them. He barely even glanced round as his surrounding and neither of them bothered to reach for a light switch. He finally broke away from her lips.

"Bedroom?" he demanded.

She seemed unable to catch her breath and settled for pointing at the relevant door. He nodded and started to drag her towards it but she stumbled over something in the dark. He steadied her but looked down to see she'd snapped the heel from one of her shoes. Rather than waste time removing the offending footwear he picked her up and carried her.

Erika was taken aback by the way he just scooped her up. She'd assumed that his small frame indicated a body that was wiry at best but when he lifted her up she felt a power in those arms that surprised and excited her. It was beginning to dawn on her that there was a lot more to him than met the eye.

He dropped her on the bed and slipped her shoes from her feet and dumped them on the floor. She could barely see him in the dim light that bled through the curtains from the street light outside. She reached over and flicked on bedside table. In the darkness he'd shed his own footwear and jacket and was standing at the foot of her bed unbuttoning his shirt.

As the light came on his hands froze as he took in the sight of her reclining on the bed, breathless and dishevelled. He grinned. It wasn't one of the shy polite smiles he'd been forcing all evening it was a big bad wolf grin. Erika felt a moment of uneasiness, wondering who or what she'd let in to her home but then somehow he was already on top of her, kissing and biting her neck. She was shocked to find that the low growl she could hear was coming from her own throat, not his, and decided to just surrender to the sensation of his body against hers. He pushed her back in to the pillows, raising her arms above her head and held them there.

"No touching." he growled. She nodded and satisfied she understood he released her hands and kissed her.

His hands slid up the back of her neck and in to her hair, just as he'd imagined at the café. She moaned, as he knew she would, as he pulled her head back and licked and kissed his way down her throat. He paused at the base of her throat before dragging his teeth along her collarbone to her shoulder. When he reached the fabric of her dress he released her hair and tore the front of her dress open revealing a black lace bra. She half expected him to tear through the bra too but he surprised her by running his fingers gently over the lacy fabric and teasing her nipples through it. He leaned in and resumed kissing her neck and shoulders, startling her with the occasional bite. He then continued his licking and kissing down her chest in to her cleavage.

Guerrero smiled up at her as her breathing became more ragged and she began to arch her body up to meet him hungry for more contact. His hands clasped her breasts and she moaned as he teased one nipple then the other with his teeth. He decided the fastest way to remove her bra would be with her cooperation so he reached up and laced his fingers through hers, drawing her arms back down and catching her mouth with an urgent kiss. He rolled them over so they were on their sides and as soon as he let go of her hands she reached to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

She gasped as she opened his shirt revealing a the network of scars that crossed his upper body. He knew she would want to ask about them but he was in no mood for a question and answer session. He didn't give her lips time to form the question before he covered them with his own, his hands busy tearing at the remains of her dress before finally reaching the clasp of her bra. He undid it and slid it off before she even had a chance to try and help him.

Then he was on top of her again as she lay there in nothing but her panties. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair as he turned his attention to her naked breasts. There was more biting, teasing, licking, all the more intense now it was against her naked flesh. She shivered as he pushed her legs apart and his belt buckle grazed against the hot damp ache in her panties.

She moaned again as she felt his calloused hands gliding up and down the outside of her thighs until one hand came to a rest on her hip. The index finger of his other hand slipped under the fabric of her under wear on her other hip and slid slowly across her thigh until it reached the soft curls of hair that were already damp. She squirmed beneath his hands longing for a firmer, deeper touch. He teased her for a moment, growing harder at the sound of her frustrated little groans, before reaching for her most sensitive spot.

She was gasping and moaning in earnest now as his fingers rubbed and pinched at her drawing her quickly to wave after wave of pleasure that made her clasp at the sheets and her legs spasm. Just when she felt she couldn't take anymore Guerrero slipped a finger inside her. She cried out and he added a second. By now she was grinding against his hand and he was watching her writhe on the bed.

Suddenly he withdrew his hand and she groaned at the loss of his touch.

"Why… did you..stop?" She panted.

"I need something from you." he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

She blushed and reached for his belt and began to undo it. He stopped her by placing his hands over hers. He didn't move her hands away, he just held them in place with his own, allowing her to feel what lay behind the bulging fabric of his jeans.

"No nothing like that." He smiled. "Well, maybe be in a minute. What I need from you right now is a promise."

"A promise?" She asked, confused by the sudden change in the situation and eager to get back to the part where he was making her squirm and moan.

"In the morning I will ask you for something. I want you to promise now that you will give it to me. No questions, just promise me."

She was puzzled by this odd request but if all she had to do was promise him this…

"I promise."

Almost before she finished saying those two words he was on top of her again. She undid his belt buckle and tore open his jeans. He moaned as she took him in her hand and began stroking him. After such a long build up it was almost too much for Guerrero. He grabbed her wrist and growled in her ear, "Back pocket." She reached behind him and found a condom in his jeans pocket. He sat back on his heels and let her put it on him. When she was done he pushed her roughly back on to the bed and kissed her one more time. He drew her knees up and apart, opening her to him,

As he thrust inside of her for the first time she screamed and racked her nails down his back. He moaned and bit in to her neck, nearly hard enough to break the skin. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him further in to her body. He ground his hips in to hers, thrusting deeper and harder, her cries and the nails digging in to his skin spurring him on and making him grunt and gasp. He slipped his hands first under her ass pulling her to him to get more traction but it wasn't enough. So he slid his hands under her arms and hooked them over her shoulders pulling her whole body down to meet his thrusts.

It was impossible for either of them to maintain such an intense frenzy for any sustained period of time and as he heard Erika's cries get more frantic and her body clench and spasm around him he stopped fighting his own climax and they came together, noisily and explosively.

… .. …

Junior sat waiting at their usual table in the diner. As usual Guerrero was late. An hour late to be precise. Junior had already eaten a large cooked breakfast and was on his second cup of coffee when his friend wandered in looking distinctly worse for wear.

"Hey dude." He said as he slid in to the booth opposite Junior.

"So? How did it go?"

"Had a little trouble getting away." Guerrero said smiling.

"She didn't want to give up the passcodes?" Junior asked.

"Dude. Have a little faith." He asked. "She was ready to give up anything I asked for!"

"So what was the problem?"

"She didn't want to give up me."

"Even after you were there all night?" Junior asked, grinning.

"Especially after I'd been there all night, dude!"


End file.
